


The Secrets We Keep

by Randomhowlter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Happy ending though, Hero!Roman, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nothing explicit, Slow Burn, as slow burn as i'm gonna get, at the very end there, hero - Freeform, hero/villain au, implied moxiety - Freeform, inventor!logan, kind of slow burn, like real implied, seriously, villain, villain!logan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomhowlter/pseuds/Randomhowlter
Summary: Well-known hero The Prince arrives drunk on The Inventor's doorstep. The two become tangled in more ways than one <.<Inspired by my friend Eli's art! Follow him on insta (elii_arts) or on tumblr (phantastictragedy) or on twitter (dxsasterology)!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HAVE A MULTI-CHAPTERED FIC BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHEN TO QUIT!  
> Don't worry friends, I already finished writing this, so there will be no long hiatus between chapters, nor will there be a sudden end because I lose inspo. Learned my lesson on that one. Hope you like this!

The Prince was the city’s biggest hero. He had the classic superman powers of flight and super strength that every major hero seemed to possess, and an ego to match his muscles. Not that the Inventor ever noticed the man’s muscles. However, considering how often they battled, it would be difficult not to…

Regardless, the Inventor was the only villain that continually escaped the Prince’s grasps. He was quite proud of that. His colleagues kept getting caught, most of them being rookies that got cocky much too quickly. Choosing to have your first mission in a city as large as Sandertropolis instead of a smaller town with weaker heroes was irrational, and he scoffed as he watched each of them get tangled in the net of “justice”.

The Prince was as cocky as any of those rookie villains, but unlike them--and the Inventor hated to admit it--he had earned at least some of that cockiness.

The man swaggered into battle with a confidence that made the Inventor roll his eyes every time. Which is why Logan Graham was quite surprised when a very drunk and somewhat bruised hero appeared on his doorstep, mumbling something about having nowhere else to go, before promptly collapsing into the villain’s arms.

Of course Logan had every reason to be suspicious. He could knock the Prince out then and there and keep him in a neutralized state as he carried out his missions unimpeded. However, Logan was not one to take advantage of a vulnerable person, even if that person had tried to imprison him on multiple occasions.

With more effort than he’d care to admit, Logan managed to pull the unconscious man inside the apartment, laying him on the black leather couch. He set a trash can beside him, in case he felt so inclined as to vomit, before sitting in the chair across from the couch, considering the hero with suspicion. How had the Prince known his address? Was he in danger? Was he being monitored?

Several alarms were ringing in Logan’s head as he calmly stood to make himself some tea. After a moment’s consideration, he poured two cups, setting one on the coffee table beside the hero.

It only took a few minutes for the man to wake, throwing up in the trash can beside him. Logan silently pushed the mug of mint and chamomile tea towards him. The Prince looked at it suspiciously, but his gaze wobbled out of focus before he could fully register everything, and he drank the tea quickly before falling asleep again.

Logan stared at the man tentatively, but when it became clear he wasn’t going to wake up again, he reluctantly took a spare blanket and laid it over him.

Logan did not sleep well that night. When he woke with his alarm at 6, he found that there was still a man passed out on his couch. He was glad he kept his inventions and lab in a secret room. If this was a ruse, the Prince would have found nothing unless he went through Logan’s own bedroom, and the Inventor was a very light sleeper.

Cautiously, Logan crept to the kitchen, making himself coffee and toast. He moved quickly and quietly, less out of consideration for the sleeping hero, and more out of habit. If he ignored the problem, it would remain passed out on his couch causing him no harm.

At this thought, he froze briefly, peeking into the living room and staring until he was certain the Prince was still breathing. He couldn’t handle dealing with a dead hero in his own home. There would be an investigation and even if they didn’t find his inventions, his name and face would be on the news everywhere. He couldn’t have that.

He settled at his kitchen table, spreading jam on his toast and eating as he began his daily crossword. He was eating his second slice, when a crash made him jump from his chair. He ran to the living room, only to see the hero conscious and rubbing his head. Clearly, he had tried to fly out the back door, only to hit the wall beside it. Logan groaned when he saw the damage his wall had taken. He’d have to repair that now. “What on earth do you think you’re doing?”

At his words, the Prince jerked up, scooting away. He seemed to still be a little intoxicated. “What have you done to me, villain?” he yelled, and Logan winced at his volume.

“It is 6:30 in the morning, please refrain from waking my neighbors.”

The Prince looked around, confused, taking in the living room and stairs for the first time. “Am I...in your house?”

Logan rolled his eyes. “Give the man a prize,” he grumbled, walking back to his table to resume his toast.

“Wait!” The hungover hero followed him. “What am I doing here? Aren’t you supposed to give me some long monologue about why you kidnapped me and...shouldn’t I be restrained?”

“Oh my…” Logan pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses back in place. “I did not kidnap you, Prince. If I had, I would not be quite so foolish as to bring you into my own home. You came of your own accord, blatantly intoxicated, and passed out on my couch. Which means it’s my turn to ask you, how did you find my home?”

The Prince stared at him open-mouthed. “I...ah...I followed you. I saw you slipping away after one of our battles and followed.”

The Inventor narrowed his eyes. “I’m never followed. I take great care to make sure of that.”

The Prince shrugged. “I was invisible. It’s a power I don’t use in battle, no one knows about it. I simply use it to safely evade paparazzi trying to uncover my identity.”

Logan leaned back tiredly. He had a headache. Taking another cup, he poured some coffee for his nemesis and pushed the plate of jam-covered toast toward him. “Eat. You’ll feel better.”

“But...that’s your breakfast…”

“I’ve lost my appetite. Excuse me, I need to find another place to live.”

“Why? I know your name now, Logan Graham. I can simply look up public records. Besides, if I was going to attack you in your own home--quite a non-heroic thing to do, if I may add--I would have done it long ago.” He took a bite of the toast, eyes widening. “What on earth is this heavenly substance and why have I never discovered it before?”

Logan snorted. “Crofter’s jam.” He considered the Prince’s words before sitting back down at the table. “Fine, Prince. But at least tell me your name. Then we’ll be even.”

The Prince narrowed his eyes. “You’re a villain. Why should I expect you to have the same respect for private life that I do you?”

Logan sipped his coffee. “I have my own moral code. You may not realize it, but I don’t attack anyone. I only act in self-defense. Which means that as long as you don’t come into my home with ill intentions, I will not come to yours.”

The Prince considered this, eyes still narrowed, but he supposed it was fair. He did, after all, find Logan’s name and address through dishonest means. “Roman. Prince.”

Logan froze, mug halfway to his mouth. “That’s really your last name?”

Roman raised an eyebrow. “Yes. Why?”

Roman flinched as Logan slammed his mug down in exasperation, coffee sloshing. His head was still throbbing from the hangover. “You use your last name as your secret identity? Do you realize how dangerous that is? Any conspiracy theorist could make the connection.”

Roman smirked. “You didn’t.”

Logan rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t looking.”

Roman smiled softly, finding the man strangely endea-no! He was villainous scum! He had hurt innocent people! His face hardened again as he looked away. “I should take my leave.”

Logan simply gave a curt nod. “Good day then.”

Roman quickly strode to the door, hesitating only to look back and quickly blurt, “Thank you...for taking care of me. I apologize for intruding in your home.” He didn’t wait for a response.

“Hm.” Logan downed the rest of his coffee, clearing the mugs and putting away the blanket, quietly thinking about what had transpired. Deciding to ignore the day’s events, he moved to his workshop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh boyyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are heating uuuppppp  
> CW: drinking, implied NSFW (not explicit), slightly drunk sex but not too drunk for it to be shady, mention of a homophobic mayor, let me know if I should add anymore!

He didn’t need to think about what had happened until about a month later, when yet again, the hero showed up at his door. This time, he was sober, though he looked like he very much wished not to be.

Logan scrutinized the man, trying to discern the reason for the visit. “...Yes?” Roman sighed, pushing past Logan and settling on the couch. “Please. Come in. Make yourself at home. You’ve only been trying to imprison me for three years.” Logan muttered to himself, following.

“Did you watch the mayoral election results?” Roman was frowning.

“I did. What about them?”

“Can you believe that swine won? He would exterminate gay people if he could! And don’t get me started on how he views women!”

Logan blinked rapidly. Was the Prince...really in his home...to talk about politics? “What on earth are you having this conversation with me for?” he snapped, perhaps a bit more harshly than he intended. Who could blame him? This was the second time this man had intruded in his home, and Logan could never verify his intentions.

Roman looked down sheepishly. “Well when I looked up this address in the voting records, I saw that you were a democrat. Which...surprised me, I admit.”

Logan pinched his nose, apparently a habit of frustration. Roman could not help finding it cute. “Nearly half the people in the country are democrats. Why not vent to them? As opposed to someone you’ve been trying to put in prison for years?”

Roman shrugged. “My dad died two years ago, and my pa doesn’t like to discuss politics. My friends all moved out of the country. And I am, tragically, single.” He flashed a grin, but it fell on indifference.

Logan hesitated, sighing. “He is unfit for the city. In his first year in office, he will attempt to put restrictions on gay couples adopting, I guarantee it. While this doesn’t affect me now, it does affect my future plans. But alas, nothing can be done except to replace him with someone who can reverse his policies.” He stood, opening his liquor cabinet and pouring himself a cup of strong scotch. “Glass?”

Roman grimaced. “Not a fan of scotch, but thanks. You want children? And you respect the democratic process?” He sounded genuinely shocked.

Logan’s grip tightened on the glass. “If you’re going to come into my home with preconceived notions of how evil I am…”

Roman’s eyes widened, hands flying up as if to shield himself from an invisible assault. “No no! I’m sorry! I suppose I’ve just...never actually conversed with a villain before.”

Logan said nothing, simply sipping his scotch and grabbing the rum, moving into the kitchen. Roman waited apprehensively, unsure if he’d overstepped. Logan returned holding a tall glass filled with pink liquid. “Is a strawberry daiquiri closer to your tastes?”

Roman nodded eagerly, gulping down a large portion of the glass. “Thank you.”

Logan nodded. “In answer to your earlier inquiries, yes I do want children. And yes, I do respect the democratic process, so long as people act justly within it. I am not an assassin. That is a different organization.”

Roman looked confused. “But...you’ve killed people. That’s what villains do.”

Logan quickly finished off his scotch, carefully setting the glass down before deciding to get up and pour himself another. “It is not. That is what the media wants people to think. ‘Villains’ as you know them, simply undermine those who have achieved power unjustly.”

Roman raised an eyebrow. “So...you’re vigilantes?”

“Aren’t you?”

Roman shook his head. “No...heroes are more like cops...ones who are better equipped to handle people with superpowers...or gadgets in your case.”

Logan shook his head, sipping his scotch more slowly. “If you were really more like a cop, you would have arrested me when you found out where I lived. But you don’t have the authority to do that.”

Roman blinked, taken aback by the truth he found himself confronted with. “Well...villains do kill people. It’s always all over the news!”

“Who owns the news, Prince?”

Roman shrugged, exasperated. “What does that have to do with it?”

Logan continued patiently, “The rich own the news. ‘Villains’ target the rich, threaten to expose how they came to power. So, those rich sell fake stories. Any news you have seen involving a villain causing deaths or serious injury are one of two things: self-defense, and that’s actually quite rare, or actors.”

Roman leaned back on the couch, running a hand through his hair. He downed the rest of his daiquiri. “You still mean to harm those people. So, I have to fight you to protect them.”

Logan had finished his scotch, and his cheeks were beginning to flush. He couldn’t seem to keep his eyes from tracing the hero’s form. “You’re a glorified bodyguard for the rich. And you’re going to be a glorified bodyguard for this new mayor you hate so much. He will be the target of many.”

Roman reeled at the blunt statement. “Including you?”

Logan stayed quiet for a moment. “No. I have a bigger target I’m aiming at. And before you ask, it has nothing to do with you or the safety of anyone in this city. Do not inquire any further about it.”

Roman’s cheeks also seemed flush and he suddenly jerked forward until his face was inches from Logan’s. “I. Am. Not. A bodyguard. Alright? I have my own free will and only protect those I want to protect.”

Logan smirked, hardly flinching when the hero pushed into his personal space. “So you have the power to deny people protection on a whim? Not very heroic of you, Roman.”

It was the first time he had used the hero’s name, and they both suddenly noticed each other’s very heavy breathing. Either Logan had put much more rum in the man’s drink than he remembered, or the most powerful hero of Sandertropolis was a lightweight. Considering his condition the month before, Logan guessed the latter.

The Prince surged forward, kissing Logan square on the mouth, and he must have poured himself his stronger scotch, for he found himself kissing back with far more eagerness than his sober mind would have allowed. His senses were heightened and his entire body seemed to burn, but he pulled away, gasping for air. “W-wait. H-how drunk are you?”

Roman shrugged, hands fisted in the other man’s shirt. “Enough. Not too much.” Logan mirrored the shrug. Good enough for him, he thought as they began to kiss again.

What happened next passed in blur. Somehow, they managed to make it to the bedroom, and through a haze of tipsiness and pleasure, he clung to Roman, finally feeling the muscles beneath his fingers that he had only dreamed about (and promptly repressed).

Soon enough, Roman found himself waking up curled against Logan’s chest, who still slumbered with his arm wrapped around Roman.

Roman had no idea what to do. This went against everything he stood for, and the alarm bells that had been dulled the previous night were ringing full force now, and they didn’t seem to intend on letting up. He clung to the body next to him like a lifeboat, hardly noticing when he stirred beneath him, groaning softly.

He shifted, giving Logan space to sit up and rub his eyes. “We...should probably talk about that,” he offered softly, but the man didn’t seem to hear him. He tapped Logan’s shoulder and repeated himself when he turned, but Logan blinked incomprehensibly. He held up a finger, turning to his nightstand and putting on his glasses before grabbing two small devices. Roman tensed, wondering if he’d fallen in a trap, but Logan just slipped them in his ears.

“Apologies,” he mumbled to a slack-jawed Roman. “I have to remove those at night, so I can’t hear before I put them on.”

Roman rubbed his face. “Of course you’re both deaf and legally blind and still managed to evade me.”

“Not all of you, apparently,” Logan muttered to himself, glancing almost too briefly at where the blanket covered Roman, but Roman caught the words, smirking.

“Did you enjoy last night, Inventor?”

He was being cheeky, Logan knew, but he couldn’t help his sarcastic response. “Not the best, but...yes.”

Roman looked affronted. “Excuse you, I have always been the best lover my lovers have ever had!”

Logan chuckled. “Certainly.” He stood, and it took all Roman had not to salivate over the man (villain, he had to remind himself). “Breakfast?” It took the hero a moment to recover his senses, and even then, all he could do was nod.

Logan wrapped a robe around his form, eliciting a pout from Roman. “I suppose naked breakfast is off the table.”

Logan snorted, wondering how they managed to speak so casually when every thought in his head was clamoring for attention. How could he sleep with a hero? It was dangerous. As he set about making breakfast, he decided it was fine. They had both had a difficult night with the election, and had been drinking. Besides this, Logan had not had his needs met in...a while. It was impractical to have people close to him that could discover his secrets. The night’s events were unlikely to duplicate.

This is what he was repeating to himself as Roman walked into the kitchen, at which point the words seemed to choke on themselves in his head. The man was very naked, and while they had indeed performed intercourse the night before, it hadn’t exactly been bright, so this was the first time Logan fully saw the hero’s form. He blushed deeply, focusing intently on the coffee pot.

Roman smirked, noticing the blush. “Still shy?”

Logan grumbled, pouring the coffee. “Yes, considering this won’t happen again.” He handed him a mug.

Roman was uncharacteristically silent as he accepted the coffee. “...it won’t?”

“No.” Logan sat down to do his crossword, resolutely ignoring Roman.

“Well...why not?” Roman asked, sitting across from him.

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. “Do you even realize what we’ve done, Roman?” he asked tiredly, “You are a hero. I am a villain. Clearly, you already had assumptions about how evil I am. We have been on opposite ends of a chess game for three years, and you think this would be a good idea? How do I know I can trust you? Because this certainly won’t stop me from carrying out what I need to do, so am I to expect that you won’t snoop around my house for an advantage in battle? Am I to be expected to lower my guard in battle because now I know you won’t hurt me?” He said the last sentence in a mocking tone, causing Roman to flinch.

“We can make it work…” Roman said feebly.

“How? And more importantly, why? You’re an attractive man, Roman. I’m sure you can find someone to dote on relatively easily. I don’t understand why you have a fascination with me.”

Roman was quiet for a moment. “What if we had rules?”

Logan looked up. He did not understand emotions. But rules, he understood. “What kind of rules?”

Roman brightened, sensing there was hope. “Like...no shoptalk. We can’t discuss ‘work’ together.”

Logan considered this. “Perhaps...how would we address our battles?”

“We don’t. Outside of this house, we are rivals. We act as we always do.” He shrugged.

They were quiet for a long moment. “Fine. But understand that this is not a romantic relationship. This is entirely sexual.”

Roman seemed to deflate, but he nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these loveable idiots really thought they wouldn't fall in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *starts watching buzzfeed unsolved*  
> me: *forgets everything else exists for a straight week*  
> CW: none that I can think of? next chapter will be a DOOZY tho

Over the next few months, Logan learned that Roman was a romantic at heart. Despite his attempts to maintain a strictly physical relationship with the man, Roman would bring him small gifts regularly. Logan couldn’t deny that he enjoyed receiving them, and they certainly made his home more colorful. He now had a lovely small painting of a forest hanging above his nightstand, as well as several antique-style trinkets placed around his house.

They couldn’t help watching television together and talking about things (but not their work). They found that they both enjoyed poetry, so Logan began keeping poetry books by his bed for them to read to each other.

One night, Logan turned the light off and moved to remove his hearing aids. Before he could settle back into bed, Logan was delighted to see Roman signing at him. His movements were slow and uncertain, and he had not yet learned that facial expressions were often pivotal in sign language, but Logan understood him just the same. “Do you know how to sign?”

Logan nodded, smiling, and Roman perked up, a little more confident in his signs now. “Can you help teach me?”

Logan couldn’t help it. He kissed Roman, smiling against his lips. “Yes, of course.” It was the first time Roman had heard him speak without his hearing aids in, and an accent that he had never realized Logan had suddenly became more pronounced. He beamed as Logan laid down, settling himself against Roman’s chest.

More and more, Logan kept his hearing aids off at home, communicating with Roman through sign language. It warmed Roman’s heart to see how much the man was starting to trust him.

By their sixth month together, the “no romance” rule had all but flown out the window. Roman wrote Logan a poem, but signed it to him instead of reading it aloud. He wished he could take Logan’s soft smile and keep it in a jar.

As it turned out, their relationship didn’t affect their occupations at all. Roman largely turned a blind eye to Logan’s doings, now trusting him not to harm anyone. Logan, for his part, never really did anything more than steal materials for his inventions from companies that were known for scamming their customers. Roman wondered how he had never noticed that before, and what Logan could possibly be using the inventions for if it wasn’t for his missions, but he bit his tongue, holding to their first rule.

One night, Logan seemed agitated. He kept fidgeting with a small device and it made Roman apprehensive. “What is that?”

“Hm?” Logan looked up, clearly distracted. “Oh, this? It’s something I made from spare parts. Like a puzzle cube. It’s unsolvable though, it’s just for me to play with while I think.”

“Can I see?” Roman extended a hand.

“Certainly.” Logan handed it over, leaving Roman to mess with the device as he stared into space.

“I solved it!” Roman exclaimed in triumph a few minutes later, and Logan snapped to attention.

“You what? There’s no way to solve it. It’s not meant to have a solution.” Roman presented him with the object, now made into a perfect cube. Logan blinked, dumbfounded. “But...how?”

Roman shrugged. “It seemed like a Rubiks cube to me, so I attempted to solve it like one.”

Logan stared at Roman like he’d just provided him the key to an impossible lock. “R-Roman...can you help me with something?”

Roman had never heard Logan so uncertain. He nodded, confused. “Of course.”

Logan lead him to the empty wall on the left side of the bedroom. When he tapped the wallpaper in a specific and complex pattern, the wall begin to open up, sliding away to reveal a small hallway. It was dark, and Roman followed Logan apprehensively. “Are you going to show me some sex chamber?” he tried to joke, but Logan didn’t seem to hear him.

Reaching a more open room, Logan turned on a light, and suddenly the room and hallway were bathed in light. “This is my workspace…”

Roman looked around, still on edge. “I thought we said no shoptalk?”

Logan sighed. “We did, but…” He walked over to the workbench, where several blueprints were rolled out. He shuffled a few of them before finding the right one, bringing it over to Roman. “I need to perfect this invention. It’s important.”

Roman looked over the blueprints, frowning. “A power neutralizer?”

“It’s basically a collar. It’s meant to block any powers the wearer has. I’ve been testing it on a friend, but it never works, and I can’t figure out why.”

“W-Why do you need it?”

Logan hesitated. He was hesitant to tell Roman his reasons. “It will not be used to harm anyone, I assure you.”

“Will it be used on heroes? W-What if we have to battle again?”

Logan softened. “It will not be used on heroes. This is for my own personal use on…” He hesitated, taking a deep breath. “On a truly horrible person…I promise.”

Roman nodded slowly. He trusted Logan. Looking at the blueprints again, he tried to see what might be wrong.

It took them a few hours, but they got what appeared to be a working model. “Now I need to test it. Let me call my friend.”

“Wait why don’t you test it on me?” Roman asked.

Logan looked up, hesitating. “Are you sure?”

Roman nodded, and Logan picked up the collar, fastening it around Roman’s neck. “Kinky.” Roman smirked, winking.

Logan snorted, shaking his head. He picked up a sheet of scrap metal and held it up to Roman. “Punch this.”

Roman punched the sheet with all his strength but he didn’t even dent the sheet. He shook his hand out, hissing. “Shit! Why did that hurt?”

Logan smirked. “Punching hurts for normal people.” He took the collar off, murmuring. “I can’t believe it worked…How did you learn the skills for this?” He asked, curious.

Roman shrugged. “My dad was Apex. Engineering was his day job.”

Logan seemed to freeze. Even his breathing stopped. “A-Apex?” He shook his head, eyes wide. “The biggest superhero of the city?”

Roman nodded. “Yeah, back in his day…” He began messing with some loose parts. “He died two and a half years ago.”

Logan nodded. “I-I know...I’m sorry.”

Roman shrugged. “It was a long time ago. I’ve had time to heal. I just wish I knew who did it.” He worked his jaw, a tic he had when he was tense.

Logan seemed quiet. “Roman…”

Roman looked up, noticing Logan’s tone. “What is it?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> did someone say villain <.< >.>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: negative deceit, supervillain deceit, tbh straight up evil deceit, threats

They were interrupted as Logan’s front door slammed open, and they both jumped up. “Inventor!” a voice called. It was predatory, yet almost cheerful. It sent chills over Roman’s body.

Logan hurriedly opened a secret panel in the wall, hiding the blueprints and the collar inside. “Hide!” He hissed to Roman. He pushed the man into his supply closet.

Then he addressed the voice. “What do you want, Deceit?”

Roman peeked out of his hiding place, watching a man stride inside the workshop. He wore a black and yellow suit with a bowler hat. Frankly, he looked like a Batman villain that had time traveled to the 30s. He was followed by another man in a hoodie. If Roman hadn’t looked twice, he would have mistaken the hunched-over man for a child. He looked like he would rather be anywhere else.

“Is my device ready?”

“Not quite.” Logan’s voice was short.

“Inventor, Inventor, I am depending on you. It’s been nearly three years. I thought I could trust you. Or will I have to test you again?”

“No!” Logan’s hands jerked up as if to stop a blow. “I’m nearly finished. I just need one more week.”

Deceit studied Logan, wearing a Cheshire Cat smile that made Roman’s skin crawl. Who was this man? “One more week. I have to say, Inventor. You’ve been rather distracted as of late.”

Logan swallowed. “I’ve been...seeing someone…” It took effort not to flit his eyes over to the supply closet. “They’ve been keeping me rather occupied.”

Deceit chuckled. “Well...congratulations. I didn’t think you would ever loosen up. You have three days to finish my device. Wouldn’t want anything to happen to your new beau, would you? How is the Prince by the way?”

Roman bit into his fist to keep from gasping. He could see Logan pale. “I don’t know what you mean, Deceit.”

Deceit chuckled again, a sound that grated against hero and villain alike. “It’s not all that difficult to piece together, Inventor...the two of you haven’t battled in six months.” Logan internally cursed himself. He should have realized Deceit would notice. “Now, I don’t much care where you stick your cock. Or your ass, I don’t know your dynamic.” Deceit smirked. “Just don’t get too attached. Wouldn’t want you to hurt too much when I wipe out all the heroes.”

Logan flinched. “Don’t hurt him.” He gritted his teeth as he spoke. “Any issue you have with my invention, you can take up with me. Leave him out of it.”

Deceit let out a faux gasp. “My, my.” He giggled. “Is our dear villain in love? Well now, that’s too bad...Tell you what, if you get me what I need, I’ll spare your little hero. Deal?” He didn’t even wait for a response before striding out, taking his companion with him.

Logan immediately turned to his desk, moving frantically as Roman emerged from his hiding place. “W-What was that?”

Logan shook his head. “I can’t explain right now. Roman, I need you to leave. Go somewhere safe. Please.”

Roman stared. “That’s who the collar is for, isn’t it? You can’t possibly expect me to hide? Not while you’re in danger and not while other heroes are in danger.”

Logan cursed. “Stop trying to be a hero, Roman.”

“That is literally my job!”

Logan turned to face him so suddenly that he nearly stepped back in shock. “Listen to me! Your powers aren’t a match for him. Brawns will not help us here. Do you know why his name is Deceit? He is a shapeshifter and a liar. And he can make you believe any goddamn word he says.”

“Well, clearly I’m not just super-strength! I can help you in other ways. Please let me help, Logan.”

Silence filled the air as Logan thought. Roman could see how tense he was and wanted nothing more than to pull Logan into his arms. So he did. “We can figure this out together, Lo,” he whispered.

Logan couldn’t hold back a small whimper, clinging to Roman. “Roman...y-you don’t know how dangerous he is...h-he made me do something h-horrible…”

Roman had never seen him so helpless. He kissed his forehead. “It’s ok...you don’t have to tell me. Here’s what we’re going to do. Let’s order some takeout. We’ll watch some Brooklyn 99 to cheer ourselves up. And then we’ll figure out a plan. Ok?”

Logan was quiet for a long moment, then he nodded. “I...I love you. I felt the need to tell you in case something goes wrong…”

Roman’s breath caught. His chest filled with such strong emotion that he could barely feel himself. “Tsk, tsk, Logan, we’ve broken all our rules,” he joked.

Logan laughed softly. “It seems we have.” He looked up at Roman, searching his face.

Roman for his part, was desperately trying to contain his joy. “I love you too,” he whispered, kissing Logan softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof my dudes i am sorry  
> CW: attacks, some violence, some strangling (nothing debilitating), death mention, manipulation, crying (let me know if I'm missing any)

Over the next day or so, they set up the house to be as cluttered as possible. Deceit always had Logan or Anxiety (Deceit’s sidekick that Roman had seen from his hiding place) do his dirty work. He didn’t like anything but convenience, so it would be all too easy to trip him up. All they needed was to get close enough to put the collar on him.

“Please don’t attack Anxiety. He’s as much a victim of Deceit as I am...likely more.” Roman nodded in understanding. “Deceit wanted me to make him a device that would amplify his powers in a way that would allow him to directly control minds. I think I may be able to convince him to put on the collar himself. I’ve made a remote that would allow me to lock it remotely, so he wouldn’t be able to take it off.”

“What will we do once we’ve captured him?” Roman asked.

Logan looked at him. “We turn him over to the Villain’s Association.”

Roman gawked. “You have an association?”

“Well, yes. An association that comes with certain rules. Villains are not allowed to harm innocent people, for one thing. Deceit has broken our code multiple times. So they sent me to gather intel and try to find a way to bring him down.”

Roman looked up. “What did he do?”

Logan tensed. “He enjoys manipulation...particularly manipulating people to harm one another. And his shapeshifting ability allows him to take the form of other villains while doing it, shifting the blame onto them.”

“I see...why you?”

“Excuse me?”

“Why did the Association send you?”

Logan shrugged. “I volunteered. I provide every villain with any gear they need, so it only made sense that I would be of the most potential value to Deceit. Besides that, it would have been easier to hide my connection with the Association if something went wrong. At the time, I had no one who would ask after my death or notice my absence much if something went wrong.”

The clinical way in which Logan conveyed this information startled Roman. He knew Logan had no family or close friends, but did he really accept that so easily? “And now?” he asked softly.

Logan looked sideways at Roman. “Now, I have you. But you already know the nature of my work. If this goes wrong, there are no questions you can ask that will reveal anything drastic.”

Roman was quiet for a moment. “You don’t...really think something will go wrong, do you?” He turned big, worried eyes to Logan, and it made his heart fall.

“No, of course not, Roman. But you know there is always a possibility in our line of work…”

“Right…” Roman’s voice was unusually soft. Logan sighed softly and drew the larger man into his arms.

“It’ll be ok. This will all be over soon…” Roman nodded slowly, curling into Logan. Logan hummed softly, carding his fingers through the hero’s hair to soothe him. It didn’t take long for them to fall asleep.

The day in question came all too soon. The door opened and they could hear Deceit’s cheerful purr as he walked through the house. “Oh Inventor? Do you have what I need?”

Logan gave Roman a subtle nod, who promptly moved to a shadowy corner and became invisible, standing ready in case Logan needed any help.

Logan held up the collar as Deceit strolled into the lab. Deceit eyed the device suspiciously. “I wasn’t aware it was going to be a collar…”

Logan shrugged. “I worked with the materials I could get. It will fulfill your purpose, so what does it matter what it looks like?” He forced his voice to remain even.

Deceit hummed in thought, then nodded. Stepping forward, he took the collar from Logan’s hands, and everyone present held their breath as he fastened it around his neck. Roman quietly stepped to block the open doorway.

Deceit turned. “Oh, pet,” he purred, smirking. Anxiety stepped forward, and Roman bit his lip. Deceit turned to the hoodie-clad man, seeming to concentrate on him. “Dance for me.”

Nothing happened. Anxiety shuffled from foot to foot, looking up at Deceit. His expression was uncomfortable and confused.

Deceit frowned, looking back at Logan. “Your stupid device is defective. I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you.” He tried to tear off the collar, but Logan had already locked it with the remote in his pocket.

He leaned back against his workbench, keeping his cool as Deceit continued to try to yank the device off of him. “What did you do?!”

“I believe I’ve neutralized your powers.”

Deceit growled, spinning in place as he clearly attempted to get his powers to work. “How DARE you do this to me? I’ll make sure your precious little hero is the first to die when I get free. I’ll get rid of him, just like his father!”

“You will do nothing of the sort.” Roman dropped his invisibility, and the two guests whirled in surprise to face him. Anxiety was so surprised, he backed up to the wall, and Roman almost regretted his action when he saw the immense fear in his eyes. But there was something else that Deceit had said that was bothering him, and when he looked back at Deceit, the villain was smirking. “What do you mean, my father? Why are you smiling, villain?” Roman growled.

Deceit chuckled, clearly sure of himself now. “Because it seems I have information that you don’t, dear Prince. And for once in my life, I am eager to tell the truth.”

Logan paled drastically, but Roman didn’t notice. “Spit it out.”

Deceit pressed his gloved fingers together, pointing at Logan. “It seems in your explosive romance that your dear boyfriend forgot to tell you one small little thing...It was he who killed your father.”

Roman’s eyes widened. He couldn’t...he wouldn’t believe it. “Lies!” He shoved Deceit, and the force of it knocked the snake back against the wall, who slumped to the ground and coughed.

“Ask him yourself,” he wheezed between gasps.

Roman turned to Logan, who had teared up. “Tell me...please. Tell me it isn’t true.” His voice broke.

Logan took a shaky breath. “R-Roman...I-I swear there’s an explanation…”

“Explanation?!” he roared, pinning Logan by his throat against the wall. “You...you killed my father?! And you never told me? I had to learn from this lying snake?!” His breaths shook with anger, and he could barely see in his rage.

Logan scrabbled at the hand at his throat, unable to speak. Roman could only press harder as his rage built and built...and broke. He pulled away, sobbing, as Logan fell to the floor in front of him, desperately taking in breaths. Neither of them noticed that Deceit had slunk out.

Roman stumbled back, hands shaking. No, no...he couldn’t be here right now. He ran out of the house, taking flight as soon as he hit open air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "and i oop-"  
> me when i was going on with my life as normal until i realized i forgot to update this fic

Logan put his head in his hands and cried. He should have talked to Roman before any of this transpired, should have known that Deceit would use it against him. He needed to find Roman and tell him the truth. The entire truth.

Before he could do so, however, he heard a shift beside him. Anxiety was still huddled in the corner, confused and afraid. He sighed, trying to ignore how painful it was to breathe now. “Y-you’re safe, Anxiety…” he rasped. “Deceit won’t be able to get away with that collar on. We’ll find him…”

Anxiety seemed to relax a little. He nodded and moved closer, gently touching the bruises already forming around Logan’s neck. Logan caught his wrist. “I-I’ll be fine,” he coughed. “I don’t think I have any tears or fractures. Please...find Roman. M-make sure he’s ok. I-I don’t think he wants to see me right now…”

Anxiety withdrew, nodding again. He stood, walking out of the door, looking for any signs of the hero. Remembering that the man could fly, he mentally reviewed every rooftop in the city. He had intimate knowledge of each of them, knowing high places gave him the most comfort in times of despair. He fixed his sights on the highest accessible building in the city. If the Prince wasn’t there, he might be able to see where he was from the vantage point.

Roman sat at the edge of the roof, gazing down. The street was so far below he could barely see it. He knew this was a common suicide spot in the city. There were notes of affirmation and encouragement taped to the ledge. Some had come loose and were swirling across the roof. He swung his legs, watching one of the notes sail past his legs towards the pavement below. He knew how easy it would be to follow it. He wasn’t invincible, all he had to do was not fly.

He didn’t, of course. His parents would be upset, both dead and alive. Still, he couldn’t help thinking how if he did jump, you would hardly be able to see it from up here. The greatest hero in the city, reduced to barely a speck. He almost laughed at the absurdity.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Anxiety approach. He startled at the tap on his shoulder, looking up in surprise. “Anxiety?”

Anxiety nodded hesitantly. He didn’t know what the hero knew about them, or how involved he was with Logan’s plan.

“W-what are you doing here?” Roman looked out across the city. “If Logan sent you, don’t bother. I don’t plan on seeing him again.”

Anxiety tapped him again, shaking his head when Roman turned to look. “What?” A realization dawned on Roman. “Are you deaf?” he signed, a small pang of pain shooting through his chest as he remembered how Logan had taught him to sign.

Anxiety seemed to perk up. “Mute,” he signed, “I can hear.”

Roman nodded. “Well...my answer is the same.”

“I didn’t ask a question, though.”

Roman gave a short, pained laugh, and Anxiety smiled softly. “I suppose you didn’t…”

“I came because you helped me get away from Deceit.” Roman smiled when he saw that Deceit’s name was the letter “D” turned into the snake sign. He could picture Logan signing that to Anxiety when Deceit’s back was turned, and it sent another pang through his heart. Anxiety continued, not realizing Roman’s pain. “I think there’s someone you should talk to.”

“Are you going to send me to a therapist? Because I really don’t need…” Anxiety shook his head, stopping Roman’s signs.

“Someone else. Watch.”

Roman dropped his hands, giving Anxiety his full attention. Anxiety closed his eyes. At first nothing seemed to happen, but Roman began to notice a strange purple energy gathering around the small man. He watched, confused, as the energy brightened, then moved, condensing into the form of a human in front of Anxiety.

A human that began to look familiar.

“D-Dad?” his eyes widened as he held his breath.

Apex, or Dad as Roman knew him, stood in front of him, slightly see-through and tinged purple. He smiled. “Well, I never expected to be back here.”

Roman rushed forward, but Virgil shook his head wildly, eyes still closed tightly.

Apex looked at him sadly. “Best not to try to touch me, son. It might break the connection. I don’t think I have long. I’m sapping this poor boy’s strength as it is.”

Roman blinked rapidly, trying to understand. “I-Is Anxiety…?”

“He’s providing a bridge between the afterlife and this one. It took him a minute to find me, but he explained everything…what’s this I hear about you and the Inventor?”

Roman teared up. “D-Dad I’m so sorry, I-I didn’t know he…” He couldn’t finish his sentence.

Apex sighed. “Roman...you know, I’ve been keeping an eye on you. And on him. Yes, he did kill me.” The statement sent fresh tears down Roman’s cheeks. “But...it also wasn’t his fault.”

“W-What?”

“Deceit...you know he can shapeshift. He took the Inventor’s form, and he taunted me. Told me he planned on killing you. This was back when you two had just started battling. I wanted to stay out of your hero life, but...he was a new villain. I didn’t know anything about him at the time. I took the threat seriously and hunted him down. I...I’m not proud of it, but I was going to kill him. I thought I was protecting you. He was only defending himself. It happened…in an abandoned building. No one was there to see which villain had done it.”

Roman was breathing rapidly. “O-oh…” He didn’t know what to say.

Apex looked down. “I’m sorry this all happened, son...I can’t say I trusted Logan very much after I died either, but...after seeing him with you...he really loves you, Roman. He should have told you the truth, and that’s on him. But he didn’t murder me in cold blood. Deceit was just playing his mind games to escape.”

Roman jolted. “Oh god...he escaped! L-Logan probably went after him, I...I need to find them!”

Apex smiled. “There’s my little hero. Go save your boyfriend. Then have a talk. I want to be watching a wedding in the near future. And I’m sure your Pa is eager for grandbabies.”

Roman flushed. “Daaad…” He cracked a smile, for what felt like the first time in forever. “I...I miss you. And so does Pa.”

Apex’s smile turned sad. “I know. I miss you both, too. Tell him I love him. I’ll be waiting here for you two for as long as possible. Live good lives for me.”

Roman nodded, tearing up. “Bye, Dad.”

“Bye, Ro...oh, one more thing. I know your Pa has been eyeing the cute librarian. Tell him to go for it. It’s been two and a half years, and I want him to be as happy as he can be until I see him again.”

Roman beamed. “I will, Dad,” he promised as he watched his father fade.

Anxiety gasped as soon as the spirit was gone, doubling over and swaying. Roman rushed forward, catching the necromancer in his arms. “Are you ok?”

Anxiety took some deep breaths, nodding. “Takes a bit of energy…” he signed with shaky hands.

Roman picked Anxiety up easily, flying back to Logan’s house. He stepped inside hesitantly. “L-Logan?” No answer. He moved upstairs, laying the now sleeping Anxiety down on the bed before stepping into the workspace. Logan’s computer was open on the desk with a tracker pulled up.

Logan had installed a GPS into the collar during all their planning, just in case Deceit did make an escape. Roman took note of the location and flew there quickly.

His heart sank as he saw Logan and Deceit fighting hand-to-hand. He landed quickly, hoping to spring into the fight, but his arrival distracted Logan, who froze and smiled, eyes wide with relief.

Deceit took the opportunity to yank Logan against him, holding a knife to his throat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this took me so long y'all i've been absolutely slammed. one more chapter after this! an epilogue :)

“No!” Roman screamed, rushing forward.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Deceit grinned, pressing the point of the knife in. Logan winced as a bead of blood trailed down his neck.

Roman froze, putting his hands up. “W-what do you want?”

“Freedom, dear Prince. Get this collar off me, and I’ll gladly let him go.”

“I don’t have the remote.”

“I’m sure you can find another way. Super-strength and all that.”

Roman’s eyes flicked over to Logan who tried to shake his head subtly. But he couldn’t just let Deceit kill him. “O-ok…” He inched forward.

Before he could reach Deceit, however, a purple cloud of energy seemed to rush out of the sky towards Deceit. The force of the blow knocked the both Deceit and Logan backward, causing him to drop the knife. Logan recovered quicker, staggering away, kicking the knife out of reach as he did so.

Deceit groaned, trying to stand up, but the cloud rushed towards him again. Roman quickly looked around for the source, seeing Anxiety some distance away, eyes glowing purple. Turning back to Deceit, he noticed the cloud seeming to open its mouth. The voice that came out of it was demonic and warped. “You have no control over me anymore!”

Deceit scrambled backward, but the cloud descended on him, this time knocking him unconscious. The cloud immediately dissipated, leaving Anxiety to fall to his knees, panting.

Roman looked between the three men but rushed to Logan, tearing up. “I-I thought I was going to lose you.” Logan grunted as Roman wrapped him in a tight hug. Despite the rib-crushing that came with Roman’s hugs, he managed to hug back, clinging to Roman.

“I’m so sorry, Roman, I should have told you the truth. I-I’m sorry about what I did to your father, but I swear it was self-defense—”

Roman cut him off. “It’s ok. Dad told me.” He looked at Anxiety, who was shakily climbing to his feet. “Thank you, Anxiety.” Anxiety nodded, prepared to slink away, but Logan approached him.

“You can come with us. If you testify against Deceit, he’ll never be able to come near you again.”

Anxiety hesitated, but nodded. “Do you have a name? I assume Anxiety isn’t your real one,” Roman asked.

Anxiety’s gaze flicked between them before signing, “V-I-R-G-I-L”

Roman smiled. “A lovely name.”

 

After turning over Deceit to the Villain’s Association, they were called up to the president’s office. “Well done, Inventor,” he told Logan, “Even if you...revealed us to a hero in the process.”

“Actually, I don’t think I’ll be doing that anymore,” Roman cut in. “Now that I know more about your true work...far be it from me to stand in the way.”

The president leaned back, smiling thoughtfully. “Well...we won’t write you up for this, Inventor. You can keep your position.”

Logan was quiet for a moment. “Actually, sir...I was hoping to retire.” Roman looked at him in surprise. “I can turn over copies of all of my designs. There are many capable people here I trust to build them.”

The president considered Logan. “Understood. We’ll pay you quite the sum for the designs. Unless...you would reconsider with a considerable raise?”

Logan smiled. “I don’t think so. I think I’m done with field work.”

The man nodded. “Very well. Bring us your designs at your earliest convenience and I’ll have Rogers write you a check.”

“Thank you, sir. It’s been an honor working here.”

The president nodded again, turning to Roman. “And you, Prince? Looking for a job? We could use a man like you.” He smiled.

Roman chuckled. “I think it’s time for me to retire as well. I’d like to focus on my family.”

The president flicked his gaze between them, raising an eyebrow knowingly. Logan blushed. “Best of luck to you both, then.”


End file.
